


biscuits and other desserts

by loumillerlesbian



Series: Cate Blanchett/Sandra Bullock [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, I'm so sorry, Sandy has a praise kink deal with it, Shameless Smut, Smut, for once sandy made a dirty joke and cate's not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: "You have to close your eyes when you eat a biscuit," Cate tries to explain, leaning forward and imitating it."Oh, don't you always," Sandy laughs, and oh, she will so have her ass for this, Cate thinks to herself.





	biscuits and other desserts

**Author's Note:**

> God, I know, I'm so sorry for this - I blame the heist wives group chat for giving me ideas I really shouldn't be having - not that I'm complaining
> 
> this is purely fictional! please remember that lol, I mean no harm to the people referenced in this

“So, I always close my eyes when I _eat a biscuit_?” Cate drawls into her ear, barely inside her hotel room before she has Sandy pressed against the back of the door. “I remember that a little differently, my dear.”

Her hands are on either side of Sandy, Cate’s body pushing her into the door without a lot of resistance against her.

“Really?” Sandy questions, one eyebrow raised slightly. “Maybe you’ll just have to remind me”, she suggests, and leans forward to catch Cate's lips in a quick kiss, barely brushing against them before pulling back. She brings her arms up and pushes against Cate’s shoulders, just strong enough for Cate to take a more or less voluntary step back and Sandy moves out from her spot between Cate and the door, slowly walking through the large room towards Cate's bedroom.

She kicks off her heels on the way, knowing that Cate hates the mess, just to rile her up a little. There's something indescribably hot about pissed Cate, and Sandy likes provoking her just a little, just enough that she can reap the benefits of that tiny spark of anger.

She makes it halfway through undressing - her shirt and skirt landing on the floor - before she feels Cate press up against her from behind, her hands immediately going to Sandy’s breasts, cupping them through the fabric of her light bra, squeezing firmly.

“You’re doing that on purpose," Cate accuses her, her voice sharp, but Sandy plays dumb.

“Doing what?” she asks, mock innocence laced into her words.

“You know what I mean," Cate says, and pinches a nipple between her fingers.

“Fuck," Sandy hisses, attempting to twist out of Cate's grasp but she holds her tight, one arm across her torso.

That hand moves further down, over her cunt, stroking Sandy’s clit in passing, way too lightly to provide relief, but it’s still _something_ , and she leans into it, seeking Cate's touch.

“Fuck me," she moans as Cate’s teeth sink into her neck and her head falls back, too weak to support herself.

Her own hands try to grab at Cate behind her, to hold on to her at least, but just like that Cate steps away, hands falling from Sandy’s body and she whines in protest. Turning around to look at Cate, she grabs her shoulders and shoves her down onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of her, legs on either side of Cate's hips.

“You’re such a fucking tease," she whispers in her ear, and Cate growls, pushing up against her.

Sandy leans down to kiss her, tongue pressing against Cate's lips, seeking entrance, kissing her demandingly, and Cate moans into it.

Her hands trace over Cate's body underneath her, satisfied to notice that the suit jacket and shirt were already discarded somewhere before Cate had pressed herself against her. She moves her hands under Cate, unclasping her bra and sliding it off between them, no small feat while still kissing her, never breaking the contact.

As soon as she's freed of the undergarment, Cate feels Sandy’s hands on her breasts, kneading and lightly scratching her short nails over the sensitive skin, goosebumps rising on Cate's skin at the sensation. “Fuck yes.”

Her own hands wander along Sandy’s sides, from her breasts down to her ass, and she breaks their kiss for air.

“You still want me to prove that?” The words are a quiet whisper against Sandy’s lips and she growls in response, tugging at Cate's nipples roughly just once before moving off her, quickly taking off her underwear before settling against the pillows.

She watches Cate take off her own pants and underwear where she's still lying on the bed, throwing the clothes over a nearby chair before she gets up on her knees, towering over Sandy.

“Look at you," she croons, accent dripping heavily from her words. “Laid out for me like that, spreading your legs like a good girl.”

One hand finds its place at the back of her head and Sandy pushes her down towards her pussy, directing her. “Give it to me, Cate, come on!” she urges her, pressing her head into her cunt, hips rising up to meet Cate's mouth.

Cate licks through her folds, lazily, not willing to give Sandy what she wants just yet, and she keeps her eyes on Sandy, watching her reaction as she slowly pushes two fingers into her.

“Oh," Sandy moans at the intrusion, and then Cate's tongue circles around her clit a few times and she feels her eyes roll back in her head.

She has Sandy where she wants her now, gasping and grabbing at the sheets, naked on her back in her bed. And what a sight she is like this, brunette hair laid out on the pillows, a fine sheen of sweat on her body as Cate watches her, utterly fascinated, from her position between her legs.

“Fuck, you look so good, spreading your legs for me," she rasps, lifting her mouth from Sandy’s cunt, her fingers pumping inside her in a steady rhythm. “So needy, baby, so good.”

Her words register somewhere inside Sandy and she wails, the hand in Cate's hair pushing her head back down between her legs and Cate can’t help but obey, catching Sandy’s clit between her lips and sucking. Sandy’s hips buck up and Cate has to hold her down, her free arm across her hips, and Sandy groans in protest, the hand in Cate's hair tightening.

“Fuck me - oh god!” she cries out when Cate's teeth graze her clit and her hips begin to rock helplessly against Cate's fingers and her mouth, desperately craving more.

Cate catches on, thrusts her fingers harder into her, sucks her clit again, and stares right up into Sandy’s eyes.

“Oh God yes, Cate, fuck me," Sandy rambles, and then she's there, eyes falling shut as the orgasm takes her. She’s coming around Cate's fingers, squeezing them tight inside her, rocking her hips shamelessly against Cate's face, riding out the waves of pleasure as she bucks up against the arm pressing her to the bed.

With a lazy grin spread across her face, Cate lifts her head from between Sandy’s legs and eases her fingers out before propping herself up on her elbow and taking the wet fingers into her mouth. She licks them clean thoroughly, makes a show out of it, staring straight into dark brown eyes. The hunger in them is barely concealed and once she lets her hand drop, Sandy tugs her up against her to turn them around, rolling Cate over onto her back.

When she kisses her again, Sandy can taste herself on Cate's lips and tongue and she moans as she settles herself between Cate's thighs, one hand wedged between their bodies, reaching towards Cate's cunt.

“Fuck, Cate, you're so wet for me," she groans, fingers slipping easily into wet heat. She doesn’t bother with preliminaries, knows that Cate is worked up enough to take her fingers.

“Yesss," Cate hisses, welcoming the pressure of Sandy’s fingers inside her. “I’m so fucking wet, dripping for you, only you, ah -”

Sandy’s thumb settles on her clit and it's so good, the slow circles she draws as her fingers inside her continue thrusting into her, and Cate has to let it out, the words spilling from her lips.

“God, you fuck me so good, baby, right there!” Her head tilts back into the pillows when Sandy presses her fingers into her g-spot, her mouth finding Cate's neck at the same time. “Such a good girl," Cate moans, and Sandy’s teeth sink into her collarbone, stifling her own moan. “You feel so good inside me - fuck, yes! Sandy, oh god just like that, you're so good for me..."

She cries out when Sandy’s thumb rubs harder, one of her hands coming up to her head, gripping her hair. She tugs at it, brings Sandy’s face up from her neck to kiss her, sloppy and wet and still absolutely fucking breathtaking.

Cate finally, reluctantly pulls away for air and she's staring right into her eyes when Sandy whispers “come for me”, and all is lost.

“Oh fuck yes," Cate cries out as her body gives in to the pleasure seizing her, trembling through the aftershocks.

Sandy waits until she has stopped clenching around her to pull her fingers out and licks them off quickly, more perfunctory than Cate, still lying above her.

“Guess I was right, wasn't I?” Cate grins, looking up through hooded lashes.

Sandy laughs, short and sweet. “Yes, you were, darling," she yields, and settles on her side next to Cate, into her arm. “I’ll gladly let you be right if we settle it like this," Sandy grins, before breaking off into a yawn. “Gotta let me sleep first, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this one, I might write more ;-)


End file.
